VF's Short Story Storehouse
by Vengfulfate
Summary: Any and all one shots and short stories from all of my AU's will be collected here. Chapter 1 swill be an Index (in case a ton of stories get put in here). Stories begin at Chapter 2
1. Index

Welcome to the Storehouse! (patent pending)

This is a place to keep any and all of my one-shot, two-shot, and short stories. They can be prompts of all kinds, from my various AUs and beyond. Don't be afraid to drop a suggestion!

VF's Short Story Storehouse Index

Ch. 1 - Index

Ch. 2 - Black Reaper AU (BRAU) - Funeral Bells

Ch. 3 - BRAU - An Impolite Discussion


	2. Black Reaper AU (BRAU) - Funeral Bells

**This first one isn't so much a prompt as an idea i had in a discussion with Instagram account reaper_rose (don't know your FF user name, if you have one, but here's your story!).**

 **BRAU, takes place between Act 1 and Act 2 of Black Reaper l**

* * *

The moon hung high in the sky. A man sat in the central square of Vale's downtown area. He wasn't very remarkable. Plain suit, plain face, plain brown hair. One wouldn't look at him and think anything of him, just another shadow in the crowd. But this man was remarkable in ways one couldn't see. He could almost sense numbers, see how they go together and know where to pick them out. His mother often joked it was his semblance, though the man knew very well that he never had an unlocked aura.

This man could have been anything with his gift of numbers. A glorious mathematician, a famous banker… But the man never felt these paid enough for his 'gift'. So he turned to something else… a shadow accountant, managing funds for a number of high profile criminal organizations. He worked very hard to get where he is, though a problem had arisen in recent months. This problem had a name, and that name was Torchwick.

This arrogant plug thought he could just invade the scene and take a chunk of Vale for himself, going to so far as to demand his services. _Demand!_ The nerve of the man! Of course, the money was good, and he gave in for a while… But the man saw too many inconsistencies. He questioned the way Torchwick worked. He didn't seem to appreciate the balance the Underworld had so carefully built. So he withdrew his support, not wanting to be around when the criminal 'masterminds' own poor decisions came down on his head.

"Hello, Mr. Smith." A girl walked up to him and greeted.

The man, who was not named Mr. Smith, looked up at her. All black clothing, including a large cape. Red flags should have gone off instantly, but the man ignored them. He wasn't expected any retaliation, after all. "Who are you? You seemed dressed for a funeral." He asked.

"Your funeral." The woman smiled darkly under her hood.

The pieces came together instantly. "Your Torchwick's assassin, aren't you?"

"Assassins kill people." The dark woman countered. "You've already ended your own life, betraying Torchwick. I'm simply the Reaper, come to collect."

"I don't see a difference." The man told her. "Or does the distinction help you sleep at night?"

The energy of the young woman changed. Her fist tightened. Her foot came up and the man found himself flying across the courtyard, sending everyone else running in terror. "Y'know, I was against this assignment." The dark figure spoke, approaching the man. "I thought it was a bit over the top. Unnecessary. But Torchwick is my boss, I suppose…" She finished her approach and rested her foot on the man's chest. "And I think I already lost my regret." Her foot came down on his ribs, repeatedly. Then she drew her leg back and kicked him once more, sending him into a nearby statue.

He got up slowly, full of pain, and tried to shamble away. Not that he thought there was anywhere he could go, but impending death had a funny way of shooting rationality out of the water. He stumbled along through the large wooden doors of a nearby church. The bells started to ring for midnight.

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three_

The woman entered the church and walked towards him. The draft from the now open doors started blowing out the candles one by one, slowly turning the building to shadow. Red eyes were all the broke the approaching night.

 _Four_

 _Five_

 _Six_

"You hear those bells?" The figure spoke, her sweet voice filled with increasing rage.

 _Seven_

 _Eight_

 _Nine_

"Do you know what they're for?"

 _Ten_

The man could only breathe. All he could feel as he stared into those eyes was fear.

 _Eleven_

The vicious woman smiled.

 _Twelve_

"It's your funeral."

* * *

Reaper stepped out of the church a few moments later, covered in blood. What she could do to that man wasn't really enough to stop or even start to calm the Red Haze. She was going to have to pay a visit to the Forever Fall before returning underground.


	3. An Impolite Discussion

Ruby had been gone for nearly two months, and Blake and Weiss have been together only two weeks. Blake was starting to do a little better, having someone to lean on. And Weiss was happy to be the support the faunus needed. Amidst their sadness, one fact was entirely missed. A fact that would come full circle this very afternoon.

"Ms. Belladonna, will you please come to up to the headmaster's office?" The loudspeaker announced, bringing the faunus out of her daydreams in Port's.

The teacher himself raised his eyebrow her direction. "Well, Ms. Belladonna?"

She nodded and stood up, looking to Weiss.

"You'll be fine." Weiss assured.

Blake nodded uneasily and was on her way. She took her time, trying to figure out why she could possibly be called up to Ozpin's office. Was she in trouble? Did something happen? _Might it have anything to do with Weiss? Is there a policy regarding dating team mates?_

She finally made it up there, and saw two people. Ozpin, and someone facing away from her in a visitor's chair. "Hello, headmaster. Why am I up here?"

"You're here regarding your recent alteration in your relationship with Ms. Schnee." Ozpin told her.

"Oh… can we not…?" Blake feared.

"It's not that." Ozpin smiled. "Here at Beacon, I encourage any sort of positive relationship between team mates. Should things fall through and you two have a hard time working together, then we'll talk. But I have a feeling I don't need to worry."

"Oh… then what is the matter?" Blake asked, her eyes falling to the mysterious shadow.

"I've been asked to leave you two alone for this conversation." Ozpin stood up, obviously unhappy with the fact. "I'll be just outside if you need me."

Blake nodded as Ozpin left. The man in the chair turned slowly, revealing someone Blake recognized instantly.

"I take it you know who I am." Jacques Schnee spoke first.

"Yes." Blake muttered, feeling very exposed without the bow she hadn't worn since Yang's funeral.

Jacques sat forward. "We need to talk."

"As long as you listen." Blake stood her ground. She had to. _I know what this is. I have to be strong now. I can break down later when Weiss can catch me… so long as she's still there._

It was clear Jacques didn't like that tone. "You need to drop this little fling you have with my daughter."

"Excuse me?" Blake shot back.

"A woman in Weiss's position has to meet certain standards." Jacques explained.

"And how do I not live up to those?" Blake accused, wriggling her ears.

"I have no issue with that." Jacques shrugged, though he didn't meet the faunus's eyes. "But Atlas does. Her future is at stake. And if you truly cared for her, you would consider her future."

Blake didn't know what to do. She didn't want her girlfriend's family to hate her. _But then again, my girlfriend's family just happens to be the Schnee's. I need Weiss, I can't lose her now… I have to be strong._

Blake steeled her resolve, and stared into her opponent's eyes. "If _you_ cared about your daughter, you would let her pick her own _damn_ future!"

"Excuse me!? I will not be spoken to like that!" Jacques's nostrils flared.

" _Do_ you care about her?" Blake asked, holding back a smile.

Jacques eyes narrowed. They both knew that with that line, Blake had already won. Either he said yes, and Blake turned it around into a reason for them to stay together, or he admitted he didn't, and the first thing she would do is tell Weiss. "Of course I care about my daughter." Jacques conceded. _This victory won't be permanent, Blake Belladonna._

"Since we both care, and want her to be happy," Blake smiled, "let's say this. I don't like you, and you don't like me. But for Weiss's sake, we'll stay happily… uncommunicative. Deal?"

"Very well." The pair shook hands. Jacques tried to squeeze at least one little victory, literally. However, Blake had strength trained by being a huntress, and took control of the handshake easily as well.

* * *

"Hey, Blake… is that my father?" Weiss asked. She had come straight to the elevator after the bell to wait for her girlfriend, and saw Jacques walking away. "What happened…?" Weiss worried.

"We… agreed to disagree." Blake told her, taking her hand. "Don't worry, Weiss. We're fine."

"Good." Weiss nodded. "You look shaken up."

"I'm surprised I managed to stay on top of things in there…" Blake admitted, beginning to fall apart.

"I'm here now." Weiss squeezed Blake's hand. "And it looks like I'll be here for a while."

Blake smiled. She knew it wasn't the end, but she had time to come up with another solution for Jacques. _Perhaps even…_

* * *

 **TheShadow977: It would be nice to see a one-shot dedicated to Blake and Mr. Schnee's first meeting you mentioned in Black Reaper 1.**

 **Here you go! Let me know what you think!**

 **And of any of you! Yes you, random reader! if you like what you see and have an idea for a prompt, let me know! Preferably with a PM, or through my Instagram (Vengfulfate, of course). It can be from any of my AUs, even my older stories!**

 **Have fun reading!**


End file.
